Habilidades
by Misila
Summary: Siempre hay algo que se nos da bien, mejor que al resto. Puede ser algo que la gente aprecie o que le provoque repulsión, pero está ahí y es parte de uno. Para el "Reto twittero" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. Malcolm McGonagall

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto Twittero_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

* * *

_**Malcolm McGonagall**_

Corre, salta, se esconde. Camina de puntillas, se agacha. Se asoma, mira alrededor, escudriña las sombras con los ojos entornados. Y lo ve.

Su adversario lo busca con la mirada, esperando que se descubra para atraparlo. Algo que no va a ocurrir, porque pocas criaturas son tan sigilosas como Malcolm. Vuelve a agacharse y repta, sin apenas hacer ruido, siempre escondido entre las sombras del sótano, conteniendo la respiración por los nervios, hasta que llega a su destino.

—¡Por mí y por todos mis compañeros!

Su hermanito se gira hacia él y lo mira con frustración.

—¡Eso no vale!—protesta Robert, y se va enfurruñado, sin duda a quejarse a Minerva, mientras el resto de los niños sale de su escondite.

Malcolm sonríe, satisfecho. Porque, por mucho que Rob se queje, no hay nadie mejor que él jugando al escondite.


	2. Walden Macnair

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto Twittero_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

* * *

_**Walden Macnair**_

Cuando Walden era pequeño, no había nada que le gustase más que quemar hormigas con los cristales de las gafas de su padre.

Aún le gusta. Ver cómo otro muere y sufre antes de ese momento le provoca un placer que pocos comprenden.

Walden observa a la bruja que agoniza en el suelo. Vagamente recuerda que coincidió con ella en Hogwarts, aunque piensa que es guapa. Pero pertenece a la Orden del Fénix; debe morir. Y él se muere de ganas por ser su verdugo, porque no hay nadie a quien matar se le dé mejor que a él.

Sin embargo, cuando levanta su varita, una sombra negra se adelanta. Walden no protesta sólo porque es su amo, pero cuando el cuerpo de Dorcas Meadowes cae al suelo sin vida no puede evitar pensar que él lo hubiera hecho mejor.


	3. Viktor Krum

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto Twittero_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

* * *

_**Viktor Krum**_

Viktor observa su regalo de cumpleaños con desconfianza.

Eso no puede traer nada bueno. ¡Con lo bien que se está en el suelo! ¿Qué beneficio va a reportarle subirse en ese palo de madera? Probablemente luego no sepa volver y acabe volando hasta que llegue al sol y se derrita. Con lo poco que le gusta el calor.

—Venga, Viktor, sólo tienes que probarlo—insiste su padre

—No quiero.

El señor Krum respira hondo, buscando un modo de convencer a su hijo.

—¿Y si te subes conmigo? Ya verás cómo te gusta.

Viktor no quiere volar porque le da miedo, pero por otro lado está seguro de que con papá no le pasará nada. De modo que acepta, sólo para darle el gusto y que lo deje tranquilo.

Una media hora más tarde, la utopía no es que Viktor suba a la escoba, sino que se baje de ella.


	4. Hugo Weasley

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto Twittero_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

* * *

_**Hugo Weasley**_

Hay dos cosas que a Hugo Weasley se le dan bien.

Una es el quidditch. Es buen cazador, y adora jugar con sus primos. Y cada vez que hay un encontronazo entre él y Lucy saltan chispas y acaban cayéndose de sus escobas porque ninguno quiere soltar la quaffle.

La otra es espantar a los pretendientes de su hermana. No es que Hugo quiera fastidiarla, pero todavía no ha llegado la persona adecuada para Rose. Y obviamente Lorcan Scamander no lo es.

Por eso va a encargarse de que se aleje de su hermana. Sin embargo, Lorcan lo ignora y sigue paseando junto al lago, y ni siquiera lo mira. Pero el calamar se harta de tanto griterío y acaba tirándolos a ambos al agua.

Y después Rose le pide a gritos que la deje en paz por enésima vez.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Escribí los cuatro drabbles seguidos, y he de decir que de los cuatro el que más me gusta, aunque sea un poco macabro, es el de Walden, por eso mismo. ¿Y a vosotros? :)


End file.
